Lovely Drug
by KyotoraV
Summary: Kakei sends the boys out to capture a blue snowflake. They end up capturing each others hearts. Two more chapters, including a VERY Happy ending. If you read, please review. Rated M for smuttiness.
1. A Blue Snowflake

**Lovely Drug**

This is fluffy. Much more fluff than my smutty mind usually creates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legal Drug.

Rated for Teen-Older teen. (For a bunch of swearing, and just a little kissing)

Please let me know what you think…this is the first actual story I'm submitting.

Kakei sends the boys on a job to capture a blue snowflake. Instead they end up capturing each other's hearts.

* * *

"Damnit! Who the Hell ever heard of a blue snowflake anyways!" Kazahaya whined. He should have worn gloves. His nose and cheeks were red with cold. He didn't even know why he was asked, but Kakei-san proposed the job, and Kazahaya wasn't able to turn down some extra cash. A bitter wind bit his nose and he pulled the scarf tighter around his neck.

"Maybe this will help." A voice hissed in his ear. He jumped like a cat that had just been stepped on

"Gyaaaaah!! Why do you keep sneaking up on me like a big creepy psycho!!!! Your worse than Saiga!!!!" Rikuo smirked in that way of his, and held out the can. He stepped closer to Kazahaya.

"Oh I'm much worse than Saiga, Kaza-kun." He purred in Kazahaya's ear. Kazahaya stiffened as the pleasant warmth from Rikuo's breath kept him there for a second, but only just.

"WHAAAT!!!! Since when am I Kaza-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rikuo just smiled. An elderly couple from across the park laughed at the boys. Kazahaya blushed, and grabbed the drink from Rikuo.

Rikuo opened the beverage, and looked at Kazahaya whose back was turned to him. Kazahaya sipped his drink, and shivered slightly in the breeze. He knew the boy would never understand. Rikuo took off his gloves. And went a step towards Kazahaya grabbing his hand and ignoring the other couples milling about the park at dusk. Kazahaya at once felt emotions that weren't his own flowing from Rikuo's warm hand. Warmth filled his heart and a bitter pang of love. A love that was unreturned. Kazahaya closed his eyes trying to focus on the feeling.

Was it that Tsukiko woman? Is this what Rikuo felt for her? Kazahaya felt a stab of almost jealousy about Tsukiko's relationship with Rikuo. He tried to focus to see the face of the one Rikuo loved. Among the emotion circling his heart Kazahaya picked up on an image of himself wrapped in Rikuo's arms willingly. The beauty of that love between them…

"Wah!" Kazahaya had fainted, and was falling into Rikuo's arms fast. His hands grabbed Rikuo's coat, and he found himself locked in a sweet embrace.

"You know I guess I really don't mind your incessant fainting." He smiled into the top of Kazahaya's hair. Kazahaya blushed. What had just happened? He pulled out of those strong arms.

"What was that?" Kazahaya was looking intently into Rikuo's eyes. "Do you expect me to believe that?" Rikuo's face turned down. Snowflakes caught in his dark hair.

"We still haven't found that stupid snowflake." He said quietly. Silence fell darkly. The sky was almost black. Most of the couples had left the park, and Rikuo began to walk away. Kazahaya pulled out a glass vial and looked around fruitlessly for a blue snowflake.

_"Boys. I have a job for you!" Kakei-san said brightly. The beautiful man smiled as Kazahaya jumped eagerly at the opportunity. _

_"Ooh! Ooh!!!! I'll do it!!" Rikuo glared from behind him. _

_"Good, that's the enthusiasm I like to hear!" Kakei smiled in that sickly sweet way of his. _

Rikuo didn't even want to come on this job. He never does. Not that Kazahaya exactly minds. The heat from Rikuo's emotions came over him again, and he blushed. There was no way that Rikuo _loved_ him.

_"Now there is a story behind this particular snowflake. You will be going to the park, yes both of you, because the park is where lovers come on the first snowfall." Kazahaya snorted rudely. Rikuo punched him on the arm. _

_"The legend tells that during the first snowfall, a young couple shared their first kiss, and the snow around them turned blue. They were fated lovers, and the kiss was their way of cumulating their love, and the snow was their expression of love. Is something funny Kudo?" _

_"No I just don't buy it." Rikuo covered his mouth._

_"We'll do it Kakei-san. Thank you." He said, and drug Kazahaya out of the room. "Do you want to blow another job?"_

_"You didn't have to manhandle me with those bear paws of yours!!!!!!!!!!" Kazahaya was riled. "I just don't buy that lovey dovey blue snow crap! That's all." _

Yes, but this job was banking on love. He looked at Rikuo as he was walking away. Rikuo stopped to look up into a light, and looked back at Kazahaya. Upon seeing the lost look on Kazahaya's face He smirked. Kazahaya glared back. _Son uva bitch! Kakei-san couldn't have meant for him and Rikuo to… _Kazahaya blushed. No. Never.

They couldn't…could they?

Kazahaya shook his head. There was no way that Rikuo and him could ever do that. That's gross. Rikuo began heading back towards Kazahaya.

"Hey weirdo, we gotta find a couple, and get that snowflake." Rikuo's nose was started to get red from the bitter air. Kazahaya felt that warmth again along with an unfamiliar tug in his lower stomach.

"Rikuo…back there when you grabbed my hand, did you want me to feel that?" He looked earnestly up at him.

"I just thought you might have been cold." He glanced down. "Why do you want to hold hands little boy?" He smirked.

"Damnit! Why do you always do that? I can't have a normal conversation without you hitting on me!!!! Your like a sex predator or something!" Kazahaya fumed for a second before Rikuo grabbed him roughly by both arms. He held him tight. Kazahaya had no choice but to remain motionless.

"Why do you have to be so damn stupid." Rikuo claimed Kazahaya's lips in his own to the shock of the latter. Kazahaya squirmed in protest against the taller mans mouth, but that only gave Rikuo the chance to press his tongue further past Kazahaya's lips.

At this Kazahaya began to feel Rikuo's pleasure at the kiss, meshed with his own in the hurricane of that kiss. He melted against Rikuo, and press his own mouth deeper into the kiss, breaking the arm hold and throwing his arms over Rikuo's neck. Gasping for breath they parted. The icy breeze blew between their bodies, carrying a single blue snowflake, which landed on Rikuo's chest.

"AHHH!! What if it melts!!" He fumbled open the vial and scooped up the snowflake. Still breathing heavily from the unexpected seduction, he smiled up at Rikuo. "We did it!!" He struck a YAY pose.

"Yeah I guess we did…"

* * *

"Well boys, good job." Kakei had the vial in his hand. Saiga was no where in sight.

"Kakei-san? Why hasn't the thing melted yet?" Kazahaya asked naively. Rikuo cut in to the conversation.

"Because you idiot. It's pure love, not just a snowflake."

"Whatever. I'm just glad we got it done." He got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed." Yawning he bowed his head to Kakei, and left. Rikuo caught him in the hallway.

"Kazahaya? Are you okay?" He asked with an unrecognizable sorrow in his eyes.

"Of course Rikuo." Kazahaya looked confused. "Good night Rikuo." He stretched up, and whispered in Rikuo's ear. "It can never be. You know that right? Our fig tree can never grow." He left.

Rikuo went back into the office. Kakei stood up and handed Rikuo the vial with the snowflake. Rikuo took it and smiled.

"Here you go. Delivered as promised. Good night Himura." Kakei left to go to bed. Rikuo turned to him.

"Thank you, Kakei-san." Rikuo held the vial, and choked back tears that were threatening to break free. He went upstairs to sit in the dark. "Your wrong Kazahaya. It can."

* * *

Hello! This is a reload of chapter one, but nonetheless the same story, just with a few grammar changes. 


	2. Just Another of Kakei's jobs

**Lovely Drug Chapter 2**

I really wasn't planning on writing another chapter, but here goes! And I'm super sorry it's late. I decided to add a bit of comedy for those of you who were sad. Thank you to nice reviews!!

This is a couple weeks later, at Christmas time. Things might get smutty…

Blah blah…I don't own Legal Drug…..No they are not my own personal porno stars…etc.

R&R please!

* * *

"Merry Christmas boys!" Kakei-san said from behind them. Kazahaya quickly began to stack boxes on a nearby shelf.

"Busy! Yes we're super busy!" Kazahaya smiled. Rikuo just glared and slapped him in the side of the head.

"OUCH!!! You big dumb idiot!! What'd you hit me for!!!!?" Kazahaya growled at Rikuo. Rikuo just smirked at his obvious dismay. Kakei smiled at them.

"Now now boys didn't you get enough lovey dovey play last night?"

"WHAAT!! We weren't….that's not……he was hitting me!!!" Kazahaya spluttered. Rikuo had decided to torment Kazahaya in ways only he could. By that, of course meaning incessant flirting, and hugging for the sole purpose of getting a rise out of Kazahaya. Often literally, which leads to even more teasing, but Rikuo knew it would take much more than that to be with him.

"Alright Kudou, I was just pondering as to whether or not you boys would want a job." There was that damn smile again.

Kazahaya perked up in that catlike fashion of his. Then sourly glanced back at Rikuo and stuck out his tongue. "We'll do it!" He said as he brightly turned around.

"Hey! Don't rope me into your stupidity!"

"Actually boys, this job requires both of your talents." He smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

"Why…" Kazahaya groaned in futility. He was standing over the threshold of Red Light, the cities depot for less than savory items. As Rikuo kindly put it…

"He sent us to a porn store?" Walls were lined with specially designed condoms for pleasure or pain. There were oils, videos, toys, massagers, more videos, books, bondage gear, leather; they were surrounded by anything and everything relating to pleasure.

"Kakei-san said that we were to go to the back room…to pick up a Christmas present for Saiga." Kazahaya looked confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know what the back room is…"Rikuo glared. He wrapped his arm around Kazahaya's slim waist. "That's where all the men's stuff is" Rikuo huskily whispered in his ear.

"Me…men's stuff?" Kazahaya whimpered, quite afraid that he already knew what Rikuo's answer would be.

"You'll see." Rikuo smirked, hoping that his cuddling of Kazahaya would make people not ask how old they were. People from a nearby shelf of candy underwear smiled at them wondering how long the tall beauty and his blushing partner had been together.

"Kazahaya pushed aside the beads that lead to the dimly lit storeroom. Bile rose in his throat when he caught sight of the back wall. A huge mural of three men pleasuring each other explicitly was plastered there. He turned and buried his face childishly into Rikuo's warm coat. Rikuo smiled and held him tighter.

"Damn, this is a little over the top." Rikuo said noticing a person sitting at the back counter. Whoever it was stood up.

"First timers? What do you like?" The 'man' was wearing what appeared to be a corset, leather pants, and silver eye shadow. He began to lean seductively on the black counter that was stocked with condoms of every shape and size. He fingered a box of 'extra strong' condoms.

Kazahaya heard the man speak and looked up from his place in Rikuo's arms. Realized he had been clinging to his roommate, Kazahaya straightened, and glanced around the walls which were laden with 'gayer' versions of many of the products in the normal part of the store. Rikuo had never seen so much lube in his life.

Feeling safer Kazahaya pushed himself out of Rikuo's arms and stepped closer to the tranny salesman.

"We…we're here to pick up an item reserved by Kakei of Green Drugstore." He said boldly, and in one breath. The man's glossy lips smiled.

"Ooh! You're Kakei's boys!" He grabbed a package from beneath the counter. "$37.50 honey." He smiled wider at Rikuo as he walked forward with the money. A manicured hand came forward. "Thank you! My you boys are pretty, I now know what Kakei sees in you."

Rikuo thrust the package at Kazahaya and again possessively wrapped his arm around the boy.

"Hope to see you sexy boys again! The names Ranka! Look me up!" The tranny shouted after them.

* * *

"Kakei-san…" Kazahaya whined back at the store. "Why did we have to do that?" He was crying, but Kakei as usual seemed pleased.

"Did Ranka do something to you?" He smiled. "Oh that flirt…by the way I gave you some extra money, did you pick a little something up for yourselves? Hmm?"

"WHAAAT!!" Kazahaya ended his whined and got back his spunk. "We're not…I mean I'm…That's gross Kakei-san!" Rikuo came up from nowhere and pulled Kazahaya into his arms.

"It's not _all_ gross, Kaza-chan" He whispered into his ear. Kazahaya shuddered under the embrace of Rikuo. "Is it..?"

Kazahaya tried to push him away. Kakei decided cognizantly that it was an appropriate time to leave.

"Well Thank you boys, I do hope Saiga is pleased with his gift. After all you boys went through to get it." Kakei left, and Rikuo could sense the tension. Suddenly Kazahaya turned to him.

"Rikuo…is that what liking another man is really like?" His eyes looked somewhat hurt.

"Not always. Only certain people shop there. Like sex fiends and perverts." _Not making things better you idiot…_

"So Kakei-san and Saiga-san are sex fiends?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah." _Well, _Rikuo thought, _they are. _"Listen Kazahaya…" Rikuo looked into those beautiful eyes. Eyes filled with confusion, lips parted in thought. Kazahaya was beautiful.

"Rikuo, if it's about that snowflake…I don't know how it happened either. There's just…no way that we are…" Rikuo's hand tipped his face upward.

"How do you know?" He pressed his lips gently to Kazahaya's, and began to press as far as the boy would let him. His tongue slowly licked Kazhaya's lips, and he was able to slip it inside. Kazahaya was feeling the warmth, the bitter warmth of Rikuo's love once again. It burned through his heart with the force of the kiss. Kazahaya tentatively began to weave his tongue into Rikuo's mouth. A sudden burst of that blinding love came washing over Kazahaya from the inseparable juncture of their mouths. Kazahaya, entranced by the foreign emotion, wormed his hands up around Rikuo's neck and pulled him closer.

The need for oxygen overcame them suddenly and they parted, with Rikuo resting his head in Kazahaya's soft hair.

"Kazahaya…" He panted slightly. Kazahaya hugged him tightly. Feeling Kazahaya so close to him it almost drove him over the edge, but he forced himself not to be so sensitive to the smaller body pressed against him.

"Rikuo. What I said…I'm not sure I mean it anymore." He whispered into Rikuo's chest. "I don't think I can…" But Rikuo captures his lips in ecstasy before Kazahaya could speak another word. Rikuo's hands pulled the blonde boy in closer, and the kiss almost instantly deepened. Rikuo moved his mouth to Kazahaya's neck, and began to kiss his way back up to the blonde's lips that were waiting and ready to be kissed again.

The accumulation of Rikuo's pleasure channeling into Kazahaya's own began to drive him insane with need. He had never felt such hot blinding emotion. A little scared he stepped backwards out of Rikuo's grasp only to be met with boxes that Rikuo quickly took advantage of. Kazahaya found himself sandwiched between Rikuo's large body, and a mountain of boxes. He didn't care anymore. When Rikuo left his lips lonely, Kazahaya grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him forcibly, allowing his hands to be trapped between their chests.

This kiss seemed to last forever. In Kazahaya's drunken state of mind he never noticed leaving the storeroom, neglected to remember the kisses on the stairs, or Kakei's laughing eyes. For all he knew the kiss began in the storeroom and ended in the doorway to Rikuo's bedroom.

* * *

YAY!! It's done! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm starting immediately on Chapter 3.

Please review!


	3. A Happy Ending

**Lovely Drug Chapter 3**

Well here it is, Lovely Drug three. This is the smutty end to my story.

I do not own my sexy sexy Rikuo. Sadly.

Please review! ;

* * *

Kazahaya noticed the breeze blowing lightly across his bare chest. Cool against the heat of his skin. There was only a second of respite before the hard torso of his roommate was pressed tightly to him again.

Rikuo's lips captured Kazahaya's. Immediately as if by compulsion Kazahaya began to thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth eliciting moans from himself as he empathically felt the pleasure of two separate bodies. Rikuo trailed his hand down Kazahaya's slim side and to the waistband of the pants that were regrettably still buckled. Still locked harshly at the mouth Rikuo gave up on the belt and grunted in the kiss as he broke the clasp mentally.

The small use of power caught Kazahaya's attention away from the kiss. He looked up at Rikuo, which was rather difficult considering that they were so close together. Rikuo's dark eyes were glazed over, and his mouth opened slightly as he panted. Kazahaya suddenly realized what was happening and he tried to push Rikuo away.

"Rikuo…"He panted out unaware of the deep crimson blush that had covered his face. Rikuo sat up, still straddling Kazahaya, with his bare knees on either side of Kazahaya's thighs. His black shirt was unbuttoned and open, his pants missing in action as he kneeled there gloriously in his underpants.

"What Kazahaya…?"His voice was husky. He reached out and took Kazahaya's cheek in his hand kissing him gently on the lips. "Don't you want to finish what we started?" The voice spoke against his closed mouth. Kazahaya relented and Rikuo was able to kiss him for real and press him back down into the bed.

_No regret._ Kazahaya thought to him self as Rikuo's hands began to tentatively pleasure his nipples. _We can have one night of no regret, but that's all…_ his thoughts trailed off and arched against the questing hands. Rikuo began to kiss down Kazahaya's chest and to the waistline that he had been trying to free.

Kazahaya gripped Rikuo's shoulders as his erection was freed into the open air. The cool air began to tease him, but Rikuo's hands did a much more effective job. The need was driving him crazy. Never before had he felt such agonizing desire, such pure lust.

Rikuo had barely inserted the tip into his mouth when Kazahaya bucked and drove himself into the other man's mouth. Rikuo took this as a welcome and began to take the member deeper into his mouth. Kazahaya moaned and Rikuo just snickered as began to slide Kazahaya in and out of his mouth. Kazahaya was beginning to lose it and he closed his eyes as he came. Rikuo, who wasn't expecting that, choked a little, but licked his lips as he smiled.

Kazahaya groaned when he realized that he came in Rikuo's mouth. Rikuo just chuckled and moved up to kiss him on the lips. Kazahaya tasted an unfamiliar flavor on his tongue, then choked when it suddenly hit him what he was tasting. Rikuo wasted no time in sliding his hand back down to raise Kazahaya's awareness once again. Satisfied, he broke the kiss and sat up once again.

"What are you…"Kazahaya asked as Rikuo curled his hips up onto his lap and slid down his own underwear so Kazahaya could see how horny Rikuo was. He blushed and lay his head back down as Rikuo reached over the bed for something. "You keep that stuff handy?" Kazahaya asked panting.

"Of course." Rikuo squeezed some gel out of the tube and Kazahaya squirmed when the cold gel hit his sensitive entrance.

"Rikuo that's…" He gasped a second later as Rikuo slid one finger inside of him. "Oh God…"

"Quit wriggling around." Rikuo held his hips still and pulled the boy up to be face to face so he could kiss him once more. Kazahaya accidentally bit Rikuo's tongue when Rikuo began to slide another finger steadily inside of him. Rikuo broke the kiss to suck his tongue. "That really hurt you jerk." He said jokingly. "Maybe I'll have to hurt you." He smiled, withdrew his fingers, and shoved himself into the boy.

Kazahaya yelled, and his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Kazahaya. I didn't really mean to hurt…" He was cut off abruptly by Kazahaya's lips. The light haired boy began to move himself to fully envelope Rikuo's erection into his body. He groaned in pain or pleasure, but all he felt was pure delight, and ecstasy as Rikuo slowly began to move, rocking Kazahaya back and forth.

Kazahaya got used to the feeling, and got lost in the motion but Rikuo was unable to control himself and withdrew only to release himself in the minimal space between them. Kazahaya, feeling the release of his lover, immediately screamed convulsing in the same action.

Sticky and hot the boys lay back down to regain breathing and simply to hold each other in the aftermath of their act. Rikuo would not let go of Kazahaya, and kept whispering his name.

"I…I'm sorry Rikuo…I love you." He spoke so softly, Rikuo barely knew what he said.

"Not nearly as much as you know Kazahaya. Not even close." He fell slowly into the best sleep he had in years. The best sleep since Tsukiko was there. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Well there it is. A happy ending for Rikuo. Please review. I love feedback! ; 


End file.
